My own epilogue
by katzendompteurin
Summary: My story was a submission for a contest, where you should write your own HP epilogue. It is about George Weasley, who becomes a teacher at Hogwarts a few years after Voldemort was defeated. It is just 900 Words long.


My own epilogue:

When he heard a loud crack and saw a wildfire whiz-bang explode in front of his window a smile enlighted his face. He looked up from the exams about magical chemistry and fireworkology and thought back to the time after the big battle and the great victory about Voldemort. The time after it was as terrible as it was revealing. The magical world flourished after this time of darkness, the ministery was completely filled with new witches and wizards and the people eased into a fearless daily life. But there were also so many houses to build up again and lifes to be claimed.

One of them was his dear twin brother Fred. George thought back to the weeks after the great victory. His life seemed to be empty and black and he through himself into the work of his joke shop with the help of Ginny and Ron. He worked so hard and sometimes ran so fast through the shop that one could think Fred was back alive with George in the shop.

The years passed by and the shop got more and more successful and George began to think about his future and the future of the shop and his inventions. In his heart rose the whish to teach his knowledge about producing fireworks, special sweets and everything else available in the shop.

In all this time he had close contact to Professor McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts. After a meeting with her at a nice dinner in the Hogshead he was employed as the new teacher of the new subject "Magical Chemistry and Fireworkology".

Professor McGonagall had always been impressed by the Weasley-twins. In school they had been troublemakers and were never really fond of learning and at the same time they invented amazing things for their joke shop. She had been happy about the interest of George of teaching this knowledge.

So before the term started he gave the management of his shop in Diagon Alley in the hands of Ron and Hermione, who had married a few month before. He knew that with the brain of Hermione and the Weasley attitude and blood of Ron the shop would flourish furthermore. Than he travelled for a few month through the world, to meet with other great wizards to discuss matters of magical chemistry and fireworkology and searched for literature about it and finally collect this knowledge to create a curriculum for his subject.

The summer ago he had bought Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmead and opened there a small branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes ran by Ginny. Harry had come to Hogwarts to teach Defence Against The Dark Arts and he and Ginny lived together in the shrieking shack.

In his first year back at Hogwarts he could not immediately start to teach. He had officially to redo his graduation before he could became a real teacher, so he started the study group "Magical Chemistry and Fireworkology" for the sixth and seventh classes.

He graduated a year later with the best marks (alas, if Fred had knew his twin would become a nerd…) and at his second year back at Hogwarts he taught his first real class as a real Professor about the wonders of magical chemistry and fireworkology. Like his study group the year before his class was overrun with students. Everybody loved Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and wanted to be taught about it's mysteries.

The years went by and the subject of "Magical Chemistry and Fireworkology" established in the curriculum of Hogwarts and George, now Professor Weasley, became not only one of the most popular professors but also one of the most appreciated among his colleagues. Most of the professors he had been taught by in his school days had went to retirement and the positions had been filled by new people like Neville Longbottom for Herbology, Oliver Wood for the Quidditch practise, Harry for Defence Against The Dark Arts, Padma Patil for Transfiguration and others more.

The day came at which Professor Mcgonagall retired from her position as Headmistress and George Weasley was chosen to be the next Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After the years of the great victory the magical community had become more open minded and more diverse. So many things had changed, the ministry had been completely renewed, there had been more new subjects at Hogwarts and the scepticism against muggles had decreased.

In this spirit of renewing the magical world George had a great idea. He would create a fifth house at Hogwarts! Luna Lovegood had been teaching Care Of Magical Creatures for seven years now at Hogwarts and with her help he created the new house, of which Luna would be head of house.

So at welcome dinner George was introduced as the new headmaster and the new students where not only sorted into Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw but 12 first years were sorted into Wishdasher, the new house. The sorting hat sang about this house:

_…_

_In times when everything is new _

_And the world changes so fast_

_Hogwarts will keep track and _

_Come with a new blast:_

_The house of Wishdasher will take those_

_Who are humorous, mysterious and generous._

_For a new generation of broad-minded kids_

_Your mascot is a monkey_

_Which is clever and funny and never forbids_

_Your colours are purple like the flame of a whiz-bang_

_And black like the night and rotten sea tang._

_…_


End file.
